


Knuts and Sickles

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Not What It Looks Like, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter uses a specific kind of currency while with the Weasleys in his second year.Oneshot/drabble





	Knuts and Sickles

Twelve-year-old Harry Potter was shopping for things in Diagon Alley with his best friend Ron, and Ron's rather large family. He'd just met almost all of his family a few weeks prior but that didn't matter; the Weasleys were loud and warm and welcoming, exactly what a family should be. 

Mrs. Weasley furrowed her eyebrows as she picked up something for her daughter, Ginny. "Oh... How are we going to pay for all of this?" 

"With deez knuts." Ron muttered. He highfived George and Harry laughed, even though Mrs. Weasley glared at them. But it was good natured so none of them were really that worried. 


End file.
